En las Estrellas, Mi Amor
by Charly Land
Summary: El zorrito Eren quería un amigo y se dejó domesticar por el principito Erwin quien con sus palabras le hizo adorar a su preciada rosa Levi. Desde la tierra el pequeño zorro anhela darle su amor y consuelo a tan bello tesoro. [Ereri] [Basado en 'El principito'] [Fic del Envento #FelizCumpleañosDiosadelOlimpoElisaM2331] [Dedicado a Nicot]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Ereri. Eren Zorro. Levi Rosa. Hanji corderito. Basado en el Libro "El Principito" del Esplendido Antoine de Saint – Exupéry.

 **Notas |** Fic para el evento _ **#FelizCumpleañosReinadelOlimpoElisaM2311**_ del mes de Septiembre [Convocatoria de Charly]

 **A |** _Nicot_

 **Recomendación |** Escuchen durante la lectura _The Greastest_ de Sia

 **Extensión | 3993** palabras

 **Notas iníciales |** Pido una disculpa de antemano si a algún lector leer este Fic le ofende, quiero decirle que si lo leen deben hacerlo detenidamente, no trato de manchar o ensuciar algo tan hermoso como es esta obra, realmente sólo busco expresar un sentimiento, que más allá de ser tan tildado de mucha cosas es y siempre será algo que a pesar de lo sencillo es tan complejo como el mismo universo, y que a veces confundimos ese sentimiento con otras cosas. Aun así, reitero mis disculpas. Espero me comprendan y sí aun así no lo hacen, por favor lean las notas finales.

 _Al Fic._

 **En las Estrellas, Mi Amor**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

" _ **E**_ l amor es como las sonrisas. Espontaneas, nacen en un segundo y se guardan para siempre en la memoria. Ni el amor, ni las sonrisas deben ser forzadas, de hacerlo sólo se produce dolor y todo ser viviente teme al dolor. El dolor se fortalece cuando esto conlleva a estar solo, sin nadie en quien poder respirar. ¿Es entonces que el amor que nos hace sonreír es la cura de la soledad y el sufrimiento? _ **"**_

Charly *****

 _ **.**_

El pequeño zorro observó el cielo, una vez más de otro día más. Estaba triste, claro que lo estaba pero también sentía ese profundo gozo de al menos poder decir «Está y eso es bueno». Tal vez cualquiera podría decir que eso es ser un tanto masoquista, pero él no podía evitarlo, era mejor ese pequeño agudo dolor al eterno vacío. Algo se debe sentir ¿no?

Hay momentos en que se pregunta si realmente algo en su pensamiento se estropeó o es que en verdad es como dicen los humanos que es: 'un animal sin raciocinio que sólo se guía en los instintos'.

Él piensa que no. Los humanos adultos son aburridos, y lo son porque a todo le ponen una etiqueta. Pareciera que no pueden distinguir nada si no existe una etiqueta. La vida no es complicada, la humanidad ha hecho de ella un enorme abismo de cosas inciertas. Nacen sabiendo lo que necesitan y crecen entre tantos conceptos que terminar muriendo sin saber que era lo que buscaban. Siempre tienen preguntas y la vida no es de preguntas. Es de vivirla, gozar cada centímetro de ella. El zorro piensa que siendo niños los humanos, es la única etapa en que son realmente inteligentes.

Porque sienten, perciben y no piensan con números ni adjetivos.

Tal vez por eso, cuando conoció al pequeño principito Erwin, quiso que lo domesticara. O más bien, debió decirle que lo que buscaba era un amigo, un hogar.

Eren eso es lo que realmente buscaba, conocer un trocito de lo que era entregar cariño. Él había perdido aquella oportunidad, por las tontas etiquetas de los humanos.

« Los zorros son una plaga que se come nuestras gallinas. Hay que matarles »

Era apenas un cachorro de zorro cuando unos certeros balazos acabaron con sus vidas, aquellos pobres zorros sólo buscar llevar alimento a su cría. Los humanos no entendían eso. Eren lo había visto todo, pero era realmente pequeño y su lazo para con sus padres era apenas un hilo delgado, él los vio, gimoteó por su pérdida, por saberse sin ningún lugar. No conocía nada de este mundo. Pero la fragilidad de aquel lazo fue lo que lo llevó a seguir por su cuenta. Pero con el pasar de las estaciones, viendo como todos los de su especie y la de las otras parecían tan llenos de vida por estar con los suyos, nació la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo en carne propia. Lastimosamente era ahora muy desconfiado.

¿En quien confiar?

¿A quién recurrir?

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de saber que era realmente el amor.

¿Cómo yo podía expresarle?

No lo sabía.

Entonces observó, observó mucho y comprendió. Se necesitan pequeños rituales y de alguien sincero que también quisiese entregar. El amor se entrega de muchas partes no de una sola. Porque si es de una sola, se tiene la seguridad de las lágrimas.

Y luego de haber aprendido esos pequeños rituales inició su búsqueda de la persona 'idónea', pero esa parecía no existir, tal vez estaba equivocado, hay cosas que no se buscan, ellas solas han de llegar cuando se tiene que llegar.

Cuando lo conoció, lo vi tan perdido, tan necesitado de ayuda. Escondido en un manzano lo observó. Era rubio como el sol y los campos de trigo y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules como el cielo. Pero era un cielo melancólico.

Le habló pues con ternura y cortesía. El muchachito aceptó sin rechistar. Era alguien ciertamente muy curioso y gustaba de que siempre respondieran a sus dudas, una pregunta formulada era una pregunta que debía contestar. Eren era joven, si, lo era, pero de la honda tristeza de la soledad se había vuelto sabio, sin llegar a tener el pensamiento cerrado de los 'sabios adultos'

El principito Erwin también lo era, pero no era consciente de tal cosa y por eso se cuestionaba demasiado de él mismo. Le contó que tenía un alguien especial. Una flor. Una rosa para ser exacto. Y que por esa razón había empezado su viaje. Para poder entenderle, para así poder ser capaz de verle como realmente era, para sentirse dichoso de tener algo especial.

Eren sonrió.

El principito lo vio mal, le dijo que porque hacia ese gesto, él estaba asustado porque un hombre le había dicho que su flor era efímera y que podría irse en cualquier momento y que su temor radicaba en perderle antes de poder entenderle y darle su cariño.

Sinceramente para el zorro eso le pareció valioso.

Le dijo que le hablara más de aquel ser.

Y el principito habló y habló de tal personaje que para el zorro se le fue formando un hondo sentimiento. Fueron esos pequeños detalles que el niño soltaba lo que le hicieron pensar: 'Me gustaría conocerle' 'Realmente es un ser valioso'

¡Oh, pequeño principito, posees un tesoro que muchos darían su vida por tener, lastimosamente necesitas entender que no se ve con los ojos de las manos, si no con los ojos del corazón!

Pudo habérselo dicho al instante pero no quiso hacerlo, necesita más de su compañía, de conocer el cariño, de domesticarse, y de oír para llenarse de la rosa a la que Erwin llamaba Levi. Gustaba oír de los quisquillosos gustos de tan elegante flor, esos menesteres de limpieza y minuciosos gestos para llamar la atención de quien era algo así como su 'guardián'

Pero no todo puede durar, entre más bueno es algo, menos dura. Tal vez.

El momento de la partida llegó y el corazón del zorro se estrujó. Pero entendía que así es el cariño y el amor, duelen pero es un dolor bueno. Estás vivo. Cuando se ama se busca la felicidad del otro, el egoísmo no existe en tal palabra y por eso el zorro debía dejar ir a su amigo. Y antes de dejarle ir, le regalo su secreto, el secreto para que el principito y su adorada —también suya— rosa fuese feliz.

"No se ve bien más que con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos. El tiempo que has perdido con tu rosa es lo que le hace importante"

Aquellas palabras el principito las repitió suavemente con los labios apretados, saboreando cada letra para grabársela en el corazón, en la mente y el alma.

"Eres responsable de tu rosa"

Y eso no había sido un secreto, eso había sido un consejo, a la misma vez que una reprimenda. Lo importante y lo que es responsabilidad de uno, no debe dejarse en el abandono por la búsqueda de una respuesta que uno mismo ya conoce aunque no lo sepa. Pero el zorro se lo perdonaba porque al menos un beneficio sacó el infante.

Lo dejó marchar.

Que siguiese su camino.

« Sinceramente el amor no es egoísta, pero si es ciego y terco »

Días después, esa ansiedad en el pecho del zorro no lo dejó respirar. Siguió el rastro del aroma del principito. Atravesó muchos caminos pero lo encontró. Junto a un hombre alto, de barba sencilla. Parecía él tan feliz bebiendo de una cubeta que el hombre ponía en sus labios delicados. Ahí encerrados en su mundo parecían completarse más allá de cualquier cosa. Hablaban y en un momento el principito se sonrojó.

El zorro giró el rostro, se enrolló en sí mismo y lloró.

Y no lloró por él y saberse desplazado, eso no, sabía que no era así. Lloró por la rosa, por su espera, por sus pensamientos. Porque en los gestos, en los ojos del principito pudo observar aquel brillo que tenía cuando hablaba de su flor, pero este brillo era tan fulgurante como un lucero. Fue cuando lo entiendo.

Existe una diferencia en los sentimientos. Querer y amar.

El principito quería a su flor, sí, igual que lo quería a él, pero amaba al hombre alto. Lo amaba con esa fuerza que mueve mundos y hace del agua tan dulce como miel sólo por el simple hecho de ser dada por las manos de un ser querido. Por saberse uno valioso para esa persona.

El zorro lloró con más fuerza.

Porque también entiendo que se enamoró de la rosa de aquel precioso niño.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron a ese ser, fueron para darle consuelo. Aunque el misterioso Levi ni siquiera supiera de su propio sufrimiento. Así que cuando lo vio marcharse a su planeta dejando a aquel gigante llorando como un bebé sin consuelo terminó de entender que el amar conlleva al dolor, un dolor afable. Duele porque es importante, y así es como se sabe que importa. Está adentro tan adentro que arrancarlo es arrancarse la misma piel.

Aquella fue la única vez que se acercó a aquel hombre. Se vieron durante mucho rato y luego de que la mente del zorro captó todo, escapó. Escapó para poder sufrir en silencio, recordar y amar cada estrella, porque en alguna de ellas estaba su amada flor, su apreciado niño y deseaba con todo el alma que a su manera, los problemas, las confusiones y las dudas se hubiese ido, que fueran felices.

Él se consolaría viendo las estrellas, pidiéndoles que bailaran para ellos, que en cada noche llevaran sus pensamientos hasta ellos. Por eso siempre se detenía durante mucho rato a contemplar el cielo.

«Ahí estás mi bella rosa, flotando entre el polvo estelar, entre el llanto del desdichado que te ama, mantente así, allá tan lejana que el sólo saber de ti me da felicidad y tristeza. Es por eso que te amo»

 _ **.**_

Levi era así, era una rosa, no era realmente alguien pretencioso o cargado de vanidad, es que él era así, llamaba la atención de todos aunque no lo quisiese. Había llegado casi por error o azar a un lejano asteroide hogar de un dulce muchachito, y cuando brotó y vio en los ojos del infante su admiración por su existencia, pensó que tal vez no era tan error haber llegado ahí, había encontrado a alguien que de inmediato lo consideró especial, que valía mucho más allá de ser una simple planta. Es que de donde venía, él no seríamás que uno de otros cinco mil o millones más iguales a él. Incluso peor, Levi no era ni de extravagantemente carmesí, ni inmaculadamente blanco ni de exóticos colores sacados de la imaginación, era él extrañamente negro azulado. Un color tan sombrío.

Durante un tiempo se aprovechó pues de la dulce admiración y cariño de su buen amigo, pero tal vez se pasó un poquito con sus ademanes histriónicos e hizo dudar al muchachito, tal vez sí. El día de su partida sintió que volvía a sentirse tan vacío como se había sentido siendo una semilla latente viajando en un inmenso espacio. A la deriva, naufragante. Pero le dejó marchar porque sabía que como niño que era, debía entender su mundo bajo su propio conocimiento, debía sentirlo, además que no era nadie para reclamarle nada siendo él el culpable de todo el sufrimiento del infante.

Quedó solo, muchos atardeceres pasaron ante sus ojos. Vi uno que otro baobab brotar, pero ellos si solo eran plantas, no hablaban ni hacían nada más que retoñar. Tal vez por eso algunas noches sintió más frio que de lo que debía sentir. La soledad es muy fría.

Pero él volvió, volvió sonriente pero con los ojos mucho más tristes de lo que alguna vez le vio. Y algo en su interior se retorció.

«¿No fuiste acaso a encontrar respuestas? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has descubierto la verdad? ¿Podrías perdonarme? Es solo que me sentía tan perdido y soy tan ignorante en cosas de sentir que no pude medirme ¿Podrías perdonarme? ¿Aún me quieres? ¿Sigo siendo tu amigo, tu flor especial? »

Pero no encontró respuestas — que ni siquiera formuló — al instante. Él trajo un nuevo amigo. Era una corderita. Le llamaba Hanji. Era una loca corderita come baobabs que correteaba a diario, y le baboseaba de vez en cuando, sus tontas riñas siempre hacían reír al cariñoso principito. Él parecía feliz, pero sabía que no lo era, porque a veces entre sus labios se le escapaba un nombre, un alguien que estaba más allá de él.

'Mike, el que vuela como las aves'

El ver su tristeza por el anhelo que se deslizaba en la lengua infantil causó honda pena en las entrañas de la flor, aquello pareció aturdir nuevamente al principito, que parecía desvivirse por darle cariño. Entonces al no saber qué hacer le habló de su sabio amigo Zorro, le habló de lo que le confesó, de lo bonito que él solía describir el mundo, de la belleza de la rutina, los rituales y los tiempos silenciosos. Y sonreía mucho cuando hablaba de su zorro pero al final, siempre al final terminaba hablando de su Mike, de lo maravilloso de su gentileza, de su regalo que le llenaba la vida a ambos. Que él se enseñó que entre más compañía más se siente bien en el corazón.

Entonces Levi pudo entender y entiendo, fue por eso que soltó tal vez una mentira demasiado oscura pero también llena de ilusión y deseos de hacer realmente feliz a su amigo.

—Eres tú muy egoísta. Somos amigos, los amigos se comparten todo, quisiese yo también 'domesticar' a tan mencionado zorro. Siendo pues que yo también tengo mis dudas con respecto a tu cariño, haz traído a esa loca corderita y ya no me das atención.

El principito Erwin pareció contrariado, agachó la cabeza y asintió silencioso.

Era él el responsable de su flor y por lo tanto debía velar por su comodidad y felicidad.

Con cuidado le sacó de su tierra, teniendo alta delicadeza con sus raíces, le metió en un recipiente y le envolvió su franela, tomó a su corderita y empezó su viaje nuevamente.

En el fondo Levi se sentía romper, estaba dejando todo atrás, pero debía velar por quien era alguien que quería. La amistad no es tan diferente al amor, en realidad ellas si son parecidas, no como el cariño, eso es otra cosa.

Llegaron pues a aquel inmenso planeta tan desconocido. Se encontraron con algunas cosas que Erwin ya conocía y otras que fueron nuevas, como un joven rubio amante del conocimiento y un extraño sujeto que parecía muy chistoso en permanecer molesto por nada. Fueron ellos quienes le ayudaron en su travesía, aunque Erwin insistió en sólo viajar un poco al norte de tan inmenso mar de tanta sucia arena.

Algunos días después, conviviendo con los dos extraños personajes, ahora sus amigos, llegó a aquel hombre, que en cuanto vio su infante amigo lo cargó con tanta ternura y dedicación que Levi supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Había pedido pues exclusivamente que el hombre que vuela como los pájaros le llevase hasta zorro. No fue un viaje realmente largo, subidos en un extraño aparato de ruedas habían llegado hasta un lugar lleno de frondosos manzanos. Con aquella bonita voz que tenía su principito llamó a gritos a aquel extraño personaje.

Un par de orejitas castañas fue lo primerio que vieron y luego él salió completamente. Parecía sorprendido, sus ojos verdes intensos centellaron hermosamente, y con cuidado se deslizó colina abajo. Parecía algo desconfiado, aun así llegó hasta ellos, hasta el principito más bien.

— Hola, buenos días ¿Estás de regreso? ¿Tu flor, haz vuelto a dejarle solo? — dijo él con extraño reproche.

—Oh no, claro que no, es por eso que estoy aquí, mi rosa deseaba conocerte y como tú me dijiste que yo soy responsable de él, debo hacer algo para aliviar su pena y ansiedad. Sabes, se estaba poniendo muy opaco su color — el principito desenvolvió la franela y los presentó a ambos.

Aquellos dos personajes aparentemente desconocidos se observaron en silencio, el tiempo que en se analizaron uno al otro fue tal vez muy largo. El mundo exterior quedó relegado a sólo sonidos intangibles, motas multicolores de polvo flotando entre el viento y la luz del sol.

Levi soltó un profundo suspiro. Como una despedida fugaz. Su mirada pasó del zorro a todo el amplio campo, a los manzanos, al pasto y al cielo lleno de nubes.

— Erwin, puedes irte. Me gusta este lugar, quiero que mis raíces se queden aquí.

— Pero…

— No, no debes preocuparte, tenías razón, la tierra es muy bonita y tu amigo parece entretenido, sólo mira su esponjosa cola — y se echó a reír.

El zorro se sonrojó y le vio un poquito mal.

— Eres mi responsabilidad, eres mi amigo. Te quiero.

— Y por eso debes dejarme aquí, somos amigos ¿no?, o ¿es que porque yo me quede tú dejarías de quererme? Entonces nunca me has querido.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Levi no seas malo! — y se puso a llorar, el hombre alto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y le abrazó escondiéndole el rostro lloroso.

— Déjale aquí, puedes tú venir a visitarle cuando quieras — dijo el zorro castaño.

— Pero vivo yo muy largo.

— No es necesario que te marches — soltó Levi como quien no quiere la cosa —. Si te quedas con _**tu**_ Mike, puedes venir a visitarme muchas veces, además sabes, este campo es muy grande, podrías traer a Hanji y ella comería hasta reventar, ¿No crees que eso sea algo que nos hará feliz a todos?

El principito pareció dudar durante un largo segundo y luego se giró a ver el rostro de _**su**_ Mike, se vieron como aquel día cuando le dio de beber agua del pozo. Dulce como miel.

— Yo, pe-ro…— y su rostro se volvió a llenar de lagrimas.

— Lo desconocido puede asustarnos — empezó el zorro —. Pero si nos limitamos a quedarnos sólo con lo conocido jamás sabremos disfrutar de todo lo bonito que hay en todo el mundo, a veces para ser feliz hay que arriesgarnos. No es así como inician las personas que se quieren. Somos todos unos desconocidos y luego somos un todo. Nos volvemos valiosos para otros como lo son para nosotros. Ve con él, pequeño principito, anda conoce este mundo, no te preocupes yo he de cuidar muy bien a tu flor. Es una promesa que te hago como amigo, no dudes de mis acciones, sabes que te quiero — había tanta dulzura en su voz, que terminó por convencer al muchachito, que luego sonrió con tanta luminosidad que se volvió un sol.

Se despidió con tiernos cariñitos de su flor y con una suave caricia en la cabeza del zorro y colgándose entre los brazos del enorme hombre se marchó satisfecho y más ligero que nunca. Parecía por fin en paz con todo y con él mismo.

Fue hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte que el zorro volvió a hablar.

— Eres tú muy mentiroso.

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Es mi amigo y deseo que sea feliz — y apenas dijo aquello empezó a sollozar, un sollozo que después se volvió llanto, un llanto entre lo amargo y el alivio.

Fue tal vez la única vez que el zorro le vio llorar, y hasta que terminó de hacerlo el zorro con su hocico le arrastró hasta su lugar especial. Su pequeño y oculto hogar.

El hueco de un robusto manzano.

Con sus pequeñas garritas escarbo entre la madera y la tierra que ahí había acumulado para su nido. Sabía que a la elegante flor no le molestaría, estaba bastante limpio, la luz del sol se colaba suavemente entre las ramas dando un ambiente cálido, para nada caluroso, y en las noches la brisa fresca era un beso de rocío.

La flor no se quejó para nada mientras le sembraba ahí, parecía sumido en su mundo. El zorro no dijo ni objeto nada. En cuanto terminó de poner sus raíces en aquel lugar, se enrolló en torno a él y le dio su consuelo.

Al principio fue extraño adaptarse entre ellos, es que se conocían y a la misma vez no. El principito había sido su enlace y empezar por cuenta propia siempre es extraño más no es complicado. Se dieron cuenta con el pasar de los días que lo de ellos se podía dar de forma tan natural que parecía que era algo ya estaba escrito antes siquiera de nacer. Algo de la eternidad.

Levi sentía que la forma en que el cariño que se daba entre ellos, era algo diferente a la simpática amistad que tenía con su querido principito. Era algo sencillo pero también algo un tanto complejo. Era y estaba. Nunca se pusieron una etiqueta a lo que eran. Lo sabían y ya. Entre ellos a veces no había palabras, no había peticiones extrañas ni caprichos ni reproches, es que se conocían tanto que no había necesidad de nada más para saber lo que el otro necesitaba y deseaba.

Cada día era especial a su manera. La rutina también puede ser única.

Una mañana Levi se levantó sintiéndose distinto, cuando el primer pétalo cayó, lo entendió. Estuvo silencioso durante todo el día y al anochecer cuando la luna con su brillo los bañaba le dijo lo que su corazón sentía que ocurría verdaderamente en su interior. Aunque tal vez un resquicio de duda había por ahí. Tampoco es tan bueno exponerse tanto. Se debe proteger un poco a uno mismo para no terminar tan roto en el caso de que las cosas no salgan bien, pero se debe arriesgar para ganar.

— Creo que te amo — le dijo casi en murmullo, parecía cansado.

Las orejitas del zorro se levantaron de un tirón y luego se agacharon con pena mientras un ligero sonrojó se asomaba en su peludo rostro, sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad. Con su hocico acarició la tersa textura de los pétalos, algunos cayeron ante ese gesto. Él también lo entendía.

— Estaré aquí para cuando despiertes. Yo también te amo, lo he hecho aun cuando estabas tan lejos de mí, allá en las estrellas, ellas que tan buenas han sido conmigo por cumplir mi deseo.

La rosa le vio con ternura, con la sencillez y profundidad que da el sentimiento de amar.

Los últimos pétalos cayeron antes del amanecer. Incluso las hojas también se fueron. Y el pequeño rabito con cuatro espinas quedó y el zorro aunque las espinas le hicieran un ligero daño, enrolló más su cuerpo en torno a este.

El invierno había iniciado.

 _ **.**_

Cuando la primavera llegó la risa musical de un niño inundó todo el campo, su carrera alegre, era un dulce zumbido del despertar. Era tan contagioso que hacía bailar la luz del sol. Parecía todo tan vivo que él era un complemento asombroso al ambiente.

Un zorro castaño y una flor más deslumbrante que nunca le esperaban en un manzano. Cierto, las flores si son efímeras pero eso es lo que les hace más hermosos y valiosas, pero no hay que olvidar que si bien se pierden un momento no quiere decir que se vayan para siempre.

Son ellas una bella representación del amor. A veces creemos que perdemos algo pero realmente es sólo algo necesario para después volverlo a tener de una nueva manera, más fuerte, más hermoso y duradero que nunca.

Cinco figuras se reúnen bajo las ramas que dan frescura del enorme árbol.

Son ellos muy felices, la soledad se ha ido. Sin importar que sus decisiones hubiesen parecido que los han roto, no es así, solamente era algo necesario para encontrar sus verdaderos caminos, sus destinos.

Es así como está construida la felicidad, de un poco de lagrimas, de riesgos, paciencia, comprensión, de nada de egoísmos, pero si de un poco de ceguera.

Es algo que ellos entendieron y obtuvieron su recompensa. El amor.

 **[Fin]**

 **Notas finales:**

Y ahora si. ¿Decidme habéis entendido lo que trataba de expresar? Era el amor. A veces creemos que tal sentimiento es sólo de una pareja, porque yo he visto mucho eso, que incluso a nuestros padres pocas veces les decimos te amo, a veces por situaciones que nos hieren otras por no parecer ridículos, si, ridículos así nos pensamos porque otros nos dicen que eso es infantil, ñoño o soso, pero no lo es. Le hemos puesto etiqueta a ese sentimiento. El amor es amor. Llano completo. La amistad es igual, es en realidad sinónimo de amor. ¿O es que no entregamos el corazón a nuestros amigos? ¿No sentimos ese sentido de pertenecía con ellos? ¿No sufrimos su dolor con ellos? Lo ven, ¿no es eso lo que sentimos cuando amamos?

Ven que la gente ha invitado el termino 'bromance', y van y lo manchan con esa etiqueta, ¡vaya locura! Son amigos, y los amigos también se aman, no se quieren, el cariño es algo más ligero y más carnal, bastante visceral. El cariño también puede ser sinónimo de deseo, y el deseo una vez saciado se marcha.

El amor que trataba de retablar es la pureza de ese sentimiento, sin formalismos sin nada de esa etiqueta que a veces le menciona. En este Fic todos se aman, pero entre ellos el lazo depende de que tan fuerte se siente el sentido de pertenencia, no es que se diferente es que es más intenso entre una y otras personas.

Pero si sienten que yo he dañado esta obra con esta creación por favor perdonarme. No tengo más excusas que las anteriores.

A quienes les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por haber leído, gracias por su apoyo y todo lo que me han brindando.

PD: He entendido porque el libro 'El principito' a pesar de su profundidad, es para niños, porque siendo niños damos amor sin pensar, con ternura, sin pedir nada más que cariño reciproco. No nos ponemos a pensar 'y si lo malinterpreta'…es 'y si' los que nos inhibe de poder apreciar el amor tal y como es. Y no, no hay que culparnos, en los tiempos el mundo nos amasa así, y por tal razón perdemos esa visión. Les quisiera hacer una petición caprichosa. Si yo les dijese que mañana mi vida se extinguirá ¿podrían prometerme que serán sinceros consigo mismo y no temerán amar, que no sonreirán porque alguien se los exige si no que lo harán solo cuando lo desean? ¿Me lo podrían prometer?

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
